The five stages of being turned down
by paulinaghost
Summary: Life by itself can be hard and when love is involved it can be harder. How we deal with both though can be sorted in stages. Spike is going to learn these stages soon. Rated T for mild swearing later and mild violence also later.
1. Stage 0-Ouch

**This is a story I completed on my FIMfanfiction account under the username Charzoid and thought it would be a good idea to upload here. I have a link to my FIMfiction account on my profile. It's only a few chapters but because I'm THAT type procrastinator and have the memory of a flea to boot it took 3yrs to finish. I'll slowly upload chapters once a week so this thing doesn't completely get lost in the void of actually good fics to quickly. If your the impatient type though you can just read the whole thing on my account.**

* * *

 **RING RIIIINNG RIIIINNNGG!**

The alarm blared loud as another day in Ponyville's newest castle began for princess Twilight Sparkle and her number one assistant Spike. Usually a day like now would be a great day to hang out with her friends and maybe enjoy a picnic but yesterday's events killed the thought for Twilight.

It was hard to believe that only four years ago they were living in a large city like Canterlot and lived a dull life of study. Now not only had they saved the world multiple times but they discovered the joys of being friends with ponies outside of just their family. If anypony were to ask Twilight to name just one thing she would want to change she could hardly think of anything.

One thing though might be a little more wall space in the room her and spike shared.

Spike's obsession over rarity had gotten to a creepier level last year to where he'd take pictures of her when she wasn't looking. She had given him a 20 minute lecture on invading other ponies space, trespassing, and rarity's right to eventually sue him for sexual harassment when she found out he'd been hiding in her bathroom hamper. He promised to stop, but begged that she would at least let him keep his top five favorite pictures of her. Five small photos wouldn't of been so bad but he just had to get the kind that were extra, extra large family portrait sized. These were the kind that could almost take up an entire wall of the old library.

Some were of questionable areas in Rarity's home like her bedroom or her exiting the bathroom.

Twilight put an illusion spell on them so only spike could tell they were of Rarity while everyone else just saw something cute like a hamster upside down eating popcorn on a piano or dancing badgers. Pinkie pie once claimed she could see a hidden snake in it but no pony else could.

Since coming to Ponyville Spike had grown a few inches. He was now nose to chin height to most other ponies. Although that wasn't very big it was normal for dragons who didn't grow off of there hoarding greed. According to a book on dragons made by griffons that is.

When Twilight and her counsel of friends made a closer relationship grow with the griffon kingdom,the griffons shared knowledge that ponies either didn't know or were to scared to explore. Yesterday, both twilight and Spike were extremely happy to finally discover a lot more on dragons until they got to one page on a island where kid dragons like Spike would be left to socialize.

This happened for a couple of moons before they either returned home or started making their own cave with or without a mate.

"You know spike-"Twilight began before getting cut off.

"Not a chance twilight." Spike replied. He knew exactly where she was going with this. She had tried this conversation with him in the past but he wasn't changing his mind.

Twilight just frowned and rolled her eyes at his stubbornness.

"I know the last time you tried bonding with your own kind it didn't work out but maybe by going to this island you can meet some dragons your own age.

She paused a few seconds before grinning. "Maybe even some dragon females?"

"We've gone over this a dozen times Twilight and you can't change my mind! Rarity and I are meant to be and today I'm gonna prove it."Spike declared.

"Prove it how?"Asked Twilight, even though she had a feeling on what his next words would be.

"I'm gonna ask Rarity out of course! Just like the guy in the book from Roneo and Starlet, by climbing her balcony and telling her how I feel in poem."Said Spike with confidence.

"Didn't they die at the end of that story?" Twilight asked.

Spike raised a claw to object but then looked off to the side in thought as he realized that was true, still he wasn't going to let Twilight kill his moment none the less. He gave her a slight glare in response and took his exit.

Twilight sighed as he made his leave while thinking about what spike was about to was like a second brother to Twilight and she wanted to see him happy. She'd never want to lose him and at the same time she wanted him to one day have a cave of hatchlings of his own, now that he was starting to mature more. She never told him but even though she didn't have friends growing up, she did once have a crush much like his on Rarity. It was for a stallion friend of her brother's named a while she eventually grew out of it.

He came back a couple hours later that day with an almost emotionless expression on. Twilight had seen this face before on her schoolmates, so she knew this must of meant something pretty painful must of happened. She'd seen him down from failed wooing attempts before, but this time he looked like he was about to pass having a feeling on what he was gonna say,she decided to ask what happened anyway after giving him a he calmed down enough to talk he explained everything to that happened after he had left.

At rarity's 2 hours ago

Spike walked confidently towards Rarity's house with the poem he had come up with and practiced on in his claws. Sure it might be a little obvious to rarity that he just took an already known poem and changed a few words, but it was the thought that would count. Even if it didn't win her over,Rarity always showed him appreciation and gratitude for things he did for her. It was one of the things he was starting to appreciate about her besides looks. He knew at one point the only thing he really liked about her was her looks, but he felt like now he'd grown out of that phase. Now he was starting to appreciate the other things that made her like how she wasn't afraid to get a bit messy when the time called for it and even though she could be a bit dramatic she was going places with her career. Just a few a weeks ago her work had made the cover for Equestria Vogue magazine.

Sure sometimes it worried him that with her fame she'd be flooded with possible famous suitors that would take her didn't worry about it to much though. Famous popular stallions never really lasted long with her. It was just then with his thoughts on that matter as he approached Carousel Boutique that he noticed something he hadn't seen in a while in front of the shop.

It was a sapphire blue chariot with black wheels, and two chauffeur ponies in stylish black jackets waiting beside it. For some odd reason they were wearing equally stylish earmuffs. He recognized it as the chariot of Fancy Pants who'd occasionally came by Ponyville to meet rarity about the next big fashion event. In the years he off and on meet the stallion he seemed nothing but refreshingly nice, compared to the usual rich ponies of Canterlot that had their noses so high up they could get a flock of bird stuck in there. The guy even once made him a jewel cake for his last birthday, just because rarity mentioned to him it was coming up.

The weird thing about seeing him here now though was because a few months ago the news paper said he was going on a year long expedition. So why was he here at Rarity's house?

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The unmistakable scream of Rarity suddenly rang out and the reason for the earmuffs were made clear for the unfortunate ponies walking by without any. Spike could never picture Fancy Pants as the evil type, nor a pony he'd want to harm, but if his Rarity was in trouble he would do what had to be done. He got on all fours, and aimed himself for the nearest open window to jump through only to get his head stuck between the window panel. More or less he was in enough to get a good view of the situation. A situation that was entirely different then the horror scene he expected to see.

On one knee, a bend in the left foreleg, and outstretch right foreleg with a dazzling diamond ring in a box was Fancy Pants dressed in a new looking suit. In front of him was a rarity in what looked like a fancy pink dress she made the first time he came into town if he recalled right. She had tears welling up in her eyes but at the same time she was smiling wider and happier then he had ever seen her do before.

Suddenly they embraced, twirling around into the kind of loving kiss he'd seen in movies, and was hoping to one day have with Rarity himself at some point. Rarity then separated them a little seeming to try to catch her breath and started to mutter something while fanning herself until it became more audible for both to hear her words.

"Y-Y-Yes! I can't believe this happening. I can't wait to tell every pony about this!" she exclaimed.

Realizing what he had just witnessed, Spike freed his head from the window and just stared at it for a while letting everything sink in. He knew in his heart that rarity might one day end of up with some pony that wasn't him but he'd always assumed that she would just wait for him. He wandered aimlessly for a while until he somehow reached home.

It felt like someone hit him in the heart with a sledgehammer and then stomped on the pieces. A part of him wanted to run back into the boutique and tell Rarity not to marry him. That after all that the things they'd gone through together over the years it was him and her that were meant to be together forever. He felt mad,sad, and confused all at once. He didn't understand why things had to happen this way instead of how he planned them. Here he was all these years of trying again and again to muster his strength for her and having if not in words, his actions in defend her when she needed it, to be not even an after thought.

End of flashback

Now Twilight looked over at Spike curled up in his small bed instead of up early like he usually was and wishing she could do something to comfort him about it. She eventually outgrew her crush on 8-bit but recalled how the fillies and colts behaved when their long time crushes crushed them either intentionally or not. Everything had its steps and even though she had learned now that books aren't always the same as real life,from what she both read plus seen the thing it was healthiest for him to go through this type of thing on his own. The most she could do was make sure he didn't do anything to rash while he was doing it.

* * *

 **Long time no see everyone! Well, this is a story I've been contemplating on doing for a while now. Finally got off my lazy butt and decided to do it. I was inspired to do this by a list I found online and it made me think of spike. This is in no way meant to come off as an anti-fic towards sparity, just thought I'd put that out there.**


	2. Stage 1- Denial

Time seemed to fly as it was already the day of the wedding for Rarity and Fancy Pants.

Spike agreed into being the ring bearer at the wedding with the best happy face on for Rarity he could muster. The couple was getting married in front of a large white gazebo with gold accents on its edges and corners, walking up to an pearly white stone gazebo, with 2 rings on a purple pillow in his claws. There were song birds sitting on top of the roof that were singing a soft melody, almost like a lullaby in the background. A small well-dressed crowd surrounded them consisting of half of ponyville, plus his closest friends included. Even he himself for some weird reason was dressed up in a small green tuxedo that he didn't remember wearing a few seconds ago.

Standing at the center of the gazebo were none other than Fancy Pants and Rarity. Both dressed in the latest outfits from Rarity's wedding dress line. She was in a beautiful white dress with sequins on the sleeves and a long train to it. He was in an off grey tux with black buttons on the sleeves. Neither, really seeming to be paying much attention to the officiant until he asked for the rings.

Just then as all eyes were on spike to present the rings, Fancy Pants suddenly started to snarl and shake violently. His eyes turned from light blue to yellow. The sound of the stallion's bones cracking could be heard as he stood on his hind legs and began to morph his hooves into paws. Then his fur turned from white to grey while his snout formed that of a dog's with pointy teeth. Before the eyes of everyone the once gentle stallion was now a big diamond dog that was about to attack the bride. Only one thing came to mind for Spike at that moment.

"Don't worry Rarity I'll save you!" Spike shouted, then proceeded to shoot a fireball at the beast. The fireball didn't seem to do much other then make Fancy Pants laugh at the young dragon's attempt to attack.

"I say small drake, was that weak flame really suppose to hurt me?" The former unicorn Fancy Pants chuckled evilly. He then pounced at spike who to his credit was just fast enough to jump out of the way in time. Using his tail like a whip when Fancy Pants missed on the second attack, Spike whipped Fancy Pants hard with his tail at his ankles which knocked him over some. The momentary feeling of success in landing a blow to him was short lived however when he was hit from behind

Someone had thrown the pillow he was caring a few seconds ago to hit him hard in his ear. He turned to see the last pony he thought would be helping this beast.

"Spikey wikey, don't you dare hit my husband!"

It was Rarity who for the most part seemed oddly still and silent throughout this point. Only the thing was now, where the unicorn Rarity once stood was what looked like the diamond dog equivalent of her. As he gazed at what use to be his Rarity a thought suddenly occurred to him. Why was everyone being so quiet throughout this? Even with occasional chaos with discord around becoming nothing new for ponyville at this point something like this should be warranting at least some amount of panic from those watching. With that thought in mind he turned around to discover that now the entire crowd had somehow transformed as well into ugly diamond dog versions of his friends.

The crowd, Fancy Pants, and even Rarity all started to advance on him with cold eyes and snarling muzzles. He was outnumbered and didn't know what to do other then run as fast as his legs could carry him to the nearest building. Luckily sugarcube corner wasn't that far. He quickly got inside and started locking the door. The howls and clawing of his attackers could be heard from the other side of the door. How all this was happening he still wasn't sure. After a while the clawing and howling stopped. Everything seemed quiet for a few minutes. Spike decided to take look out the window but just before his claw could touch the curtain he felt the whole building start to shake. He now had a bad feeling on what he was about to see out the window.

Looking out the window he saw nothing but miles of open space and no diamond dogs to be seen. He felt the house suddenly lurch as if being turned around which he realized it was. Holding the house her now giant palms, was the diamond dog Rarity. Either both the house and him shrank or she grew giant and was now holding the house with him in it. Spike was so horrified and confused by all this he didn't know what to do other than stare at her in fear. Fear was the last thing he thought he'd ever feel when he looked at Rarity.

She looked down at him for a brief moment and he thought he saw the same adoring look she gave him when he was given a gem as a present by her for the first time. The look lasted a moment but then was replaced by a mischievous grin and her raising the house above her head and opening her mouth. It clicked in his mind to slowly on what was about to happen. She then tilted it and shook the house just enough to send him flying out the window then into her mouth. Spike tried to grab her uvula but it was too slippery and he fell into the dark pink abyss that was her throat.

He then woke up holding himself in his basket bed and checking he was all in one piece. The nightmare was just so weird and yet felt real at the same time. Should he take it as a sign that maybe something was bad about Fancy Pants? Twilight did tell him once that she read about how some weird dreams could hold meanings like that. Briefly the thought of it meaning he was to weak for Rarity since she was on the side of his attacker ran through his mind but he brushed it off. He had done plenty for her over the years to let her know how strong she was and she always complimented him when he did good. Sure he had some moments where he let greed for things like gems get the better of his judgment but that couldn't mean anything serious. It looked like morning right now so it was a good time to test the idea.

 _"Maybe it was a sign! I should keep a closer eye on Fancy Pants to see if he's truly the gentlecolt he is in public events."_ Spike thought this as he made his way to the door. He failed to notice that Twilight was watching him.

"Spike? Where are you going?"

Even though they had a guard to make them breakfast now and keep them company for it, spike usually stuck around in the morning to eat with them. He just got his heart broken yesterday and she was worried he would do something reckless in response. The fact that he was now walking out so early in the morning while dressed in the costume he wore when she caught him trying to frame owlowiscious didn't help matters.

"Oh! Morning Twilight,I was just heading out early to...help Rarity with the wedding plans."

It was the first excuse to come to his mind.

"Then what's with the outfit?" She asked.

"Just thought I'd try out a different look today is all. You know how Rarity says its almost a crime to not change your look up every once in a while."

"Are you sure you're not still upset about Rarity and Fancy Pants? I understand if you still are, everypony knew how much you cared about her and all.

"No, no, I thought it over last night and I'm totally fine with her being with somepony other then me. All I care about is seeing her happy. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta get to Rarity's before Fancy Pants. You know to congratulate him and help with stuff."

All while he was talking he was backing up hastily to the door. He wasn't sure how much of what he was saying that she was buying. Before she could reply he exited the castle just as the guard that usually joined them for breakfast came into the room. Balanced on one of his orange wings were three plates. He looked at the door curiously and then to his princess. His expression was telling her that he'd been eavesdropping on their chat just then.

"Your grass pancakes with toast are ready Princess Twilight but if you want to skip breakfast and check on him, I wouldn't blame you." he said

"Thank you Flash Sentry and you're right I do need to check on him. Stay here and tell anyone who comes by to see me that I'll be out for a little while please." Twilight asked

"Will do Princess Twilight." Flash replied with a small salute as he watched his princess gallop through the door.

Spike at this point had already found the town's hot air balloon to get to Rarity's house faster. What he told Twilight wasn't completely a lie since he did wanna help Rarity while keeping an eye on Fancy Pants at the same time. Under his top hat he had brought some binoculars to make sure Fancy Pants didn't beat him to Rarity's house. He wanted to test just how loyal to Rarity he really was. He was gonna trick Fancy Pants into a few really dumb tasks that any other stallion would refuse and see how fast he refuse then see how fast he gives up. After all no other guy could be as loyal to Rarity at her most extreme requests like he was.

He eventually spotted his target not to far down the street and approaching Rarity's so he kicked the balloon into full speed and made it just before Fancy got close enough to the house.

"Hey there Fancy Pants, Rarity asked me to tell you about some things she'd like you to pick up for her today. If you don't mind that is." Spike said

"Oh no problem at all good drake. What tasks does she need done?" Fancy Pants replied with a smile.

"First she needs wool from the ewes in the crystal empire, then a few roses from the Everfree forest, and last a few diamonds from a cave also in the Forest." Spike listed.

"Well, it should be most interesting to see what she makes with all of those." The stallion said cheerily before turning around to start his quest.

What he didn't know though was that spike was following him from a distance.

At the Crystal Empire

The train ride to the crystal kingdom was an uneventful but relaxing one. As Fancy Pants got off the train to the Crystal Empire he couldn't help but marvel at the city's beauty. Even though he had seen it a few times before the Equestria games it was still a great sight to behold. As he walked to the where he remembered seeing the sheep farm on his first time tour of the place he couldn't help but be curious as to what Rarity would need these random items from such random places. The wool he could understand since it was a bit out of the way but the other items could be easily bought around her own town. On top of that Spike had an oddly strained smile on his face when he told him the list of items. He had been around many phony ponies and usually a face like the one he received was usually used when lying. What would Spike have to lie about though? Unlike Canterlot ponies the residents of ponyville never needed a reason to be insincere for the most part and he never thought he gave Spike a reason to be.

When he first met Rarity she wasn't completely honest with him on her friends but when she told him the truth he was more then happy to get to know the heroines of equestria. They were a very random mishmash bunch of mares that he was kind of surprised at how well they got along. Even though he himself tried to get along with ponies of all walks of life, he found most liked sticking to one clique of sorts or another. Some for reasons of feeling more secure and comfy with like-minded individuals or the more juvenile reasons of feeling one breed or species as being to good for the other. It made him happy that ponyville wasn't such a place and that Rarity wasn't such a pony. Spike seemed to be an equally friendly character like most that lived there and even though they didn't speak often he thought of them as friends. Even if Rarity hadn't actually sent him out here for these items and this was some sort of prank on the little dragon's part he wouldn't hold it against him. He needed the exercise anyway and then maybe grab a few tasty corn on the cobs for the ride back.

The ewe farm wasn't to much farther and Fancy Pants could see the colorful herd of little ewes getting closer. In fact you could almost say they seemed like they were coming his way now that he noticed the gap between himself and them closing rather rapidly. Squinting through his monocle he realized it wasn't his imagination and that the ewes were in fact stampeding in his direction. Not sure what to do he decided to try something he read in one of those daring doo books he read where she used a net to stop a stampede of mutant sized worms. Though he had no net on hoof at the moment, he did notice two blue mail boxes and a watermelon sales pony with a large and rather long tarp on it. It was extra hot out for watermelons so it made sense the size of the tarp and he would be sure to return it later.

"Excuse me my good sales pony but do you mind if I might borrow that tarp of yours for a moment? I promise it will only take a few minutes." Fancy Pants asked the vendor.

"For 5 bits sure but I'm gonna want 5 more if you rip it up." Replied the vendor to Fancy Pants.

He agreed to pay and quickly got to work setting things up with his magic. One flaw of almost everything being made of crystal in this empire was a lot of things were slippery so tying down or sitting down on some things were tricky. Fancy Pants only had time to figure out how to secure the bottom of the tarp around the bottom of the mail boxes when he noticed the ewes were now closing in on where he was. The best thing he could think of doing now was to levitate the top part of the tarp just high enough that it didn't smother the ewes and hopefully not to low that they'd just jump over.

As the ewes approached at frantic speed a good portion did stop completely when they hit the tarp shield. A few more smart ones how ever did hop over it with some surprising leg strength. A few pegasus crystal guards and a golden colored crystal earth pony soon arrived as well. The earth pony looked particularly tired from all that running and it was safe to assume from his cutie mark that this was the owner of the ewes. Once he caught his breath he began to speak.

"Hi I'm Cotton Gym and thank you so much for catching my ewes mister." said Cotton.

"Greeting, I'm Fancy Pants and it was no trouble but I'm afraid a few out maneuvered me. They seemed exceptionally afraid of whatever it was that frightened them into this frenzy." Fancy replied.

"That's the odd thing about this. My ewes were as relaxed as can be one minute then some kind of green ball of fire came out of no place and scared them. Odder still I know I Ieft the gate to the pin closed earlier and something opened the gate leaving claw marks. I heard there might be snow wolves roaming outside the empire but I didn't think they could open gates." Said the farmer with panic on his face.

Fancy Pants had a good guess what type of "wolf" performed such an act. He didn't think Spike would take a prank so far as to scare animals like this. The drake seemed to have a rather mean sense of humor. None the less he didn't want to get Rarity's little friend in trouble.

"Don't worry good stallion I have a feeling this was all but a harmless prank likely done by some mischievous unicorn teens. I remember some teens doing similar at a dog show I once attended. They used a re-sizing spell on a cat and had it run around after the dogs for chuckles. No one got hurt luckily." Fancy Pants said this to calm the farmer down.

"Oh, well in that case thanks again then. Is there anything I could do to repay you?" Cotton offered the nice stallion.

"Well actually yes I actually would like a few balls of your wool if you please." Fancy Pants asked with a smile.

Not to far above from this little conversation neither noticed as a purple alicorn was flying overhead. An upset expression on her face while the small dragon she was carrying with magic had an irritated look on his own.


	3. Stage 3- Anger

It was very fortunate for Twilight's new home that unlike her old one it was a lot harder to burn down then wood with the now very grumpy young dragon inside it.

Yesterday's plans failed in more then one way for Spike. On top of getting caught by Twilight while trying to make Fancy Pants's tasks harder, he was sent to his room like a foal. She didn't accept his excuse that he was just messing around with the guy and went on about how he could of hurt other ponies or the ewes with his behavior. He had made sure the path he sent the ewes on was empty and even if a few ponies were in the way its not like they were charging rhinos. Stupid Fancy Pants stopped most of the stampede anyway so it wasn't like anyone got hurt.

As If that wasn't enough the stallion had the nerve to send him a letter about finishing the other tasks for Rarity a few hours after getting back with the wool. Apparently he ran into Fluttershy just outside the forest and when he told her about why he was going inside it,she offered him a hoof in guiding him to where they could be found. He almost stepped in some poison joke just before Fluttershy spotted him going almost got the last laugh and yet now even his friends were helping his enemy. On the way back they found a sick and injured teen dragon who'd got bit by a star spider while flying too low, then crashed his wing into a branch. They took him to Fluttershy's to heal him up with her first aid kit. When he was feeling better he thanked them by offering some of his treasure he had recently started hoarding.

Did the guy have the world's dumbest luck spell on him or something? It made zero sense to him and the second he finished reading it he lit it on took his fury out next on the walls first by scratching at accidentally burnt a few pictures he had of Rarity but was to mad to care or notice. After a while of this he did run out of juice and had to lay down but he was still upset. This week was no better now that Twilight wouldn't let him outside for the smallest thing without Flash Sentry following him around seeing as she had papers to do.

 _"Why is Twilight treating me like a hatchling? Its been a whole week since the incident and I haven't even done anything since then other then get irritated with this guy following me._ Spike though to himself. As if reading his mind,Flash decided to speak just then.

"I know it bothers you being followed but Twilight's just doing this cause she cares you know." Flash hoped he was helping calm the young drake down.

"I know she does but I wish she cared a little less and trusted I could do something like go to the stupid market for some groceries by myself now." Spike replied

"Think of it this way! By tomorrow I'll be out of your scales and you can do what you want."Flash said with enthusiasm.

Before he had time to reply,a new voice entered their chat from behind them.

"Oh hi Flash and Spike, I haven't seen you two in a while."A soft voice greeted them.

Spike didn't say anything to her for a moment and pretended not to hear her while looking at some tomatoes. He didn't feel like talking to anypony right now. She got in the way of his plans and for that he felt upset to see her. Granted, he knew she didn't know anything about his current dislike of Fancy Pants,but he still didn't want to talk to the mare. A part of him knew that giving somepony the cold shoulder for something they didn't even realize they did was very unfair.

"Good morning Ms. Fluttershy,I haven't seen you for a while either. Spike has kinda been in a time out of sorts and in a bad mood but I'm keeping an eye on him." Flash said.

"Oh I had no idea! Is there anything I could do to make him feel better?" The yellow mare offered with concern in her voice.

When she noticed Spike wasn't around this week as much as usual,she just assumed he was out of town for something important. Spike wasn't very good at hiding his crush over the years and everyone close to him knew about she first heard about Rarity and Fancy Pants getting married she was of course excited for them. She was also concerned though on how Spike would take it. She didn't think he'd do whatever it is he did to need a guard escort though.  
Without warning Fluttershy suddenly pulled out a large scarf from her saddle bag and wrapped it around Spike. It was large and his favorite shade of green.  
"I was planning to sell this to have a few extra bits but I know if I was grounded I'd want something comforting like a blanket to relax me."She said with a smile.

Finally breaking his silence, Spike turned around and started to rip the tip of the scarf unconsciously as he spoke to her.

"Do I look like I'm 4 years old to you? I don't need a dumb sympathy scarf."He said with an agitated tone in his voice. To have Twilight babying him with the guard was one thing but he didn't want anyone else to treat him like he needed watching over. Despite this however,the moment the words escaped his mouth he instantly regretted it. Fluttershy's ears went flat and her friendly smile turned into her saddest of frowns.

"Spike! She was only being nice to you."Flash scolded his princess's assistant.

"Oh,I didn't mean to make you upset. I just know how it feels to be hovered over. My parents were really protective of me. They made me cautious of so many things to the point that I started getting a bit paranoid about a lot of things. Sometimes when I felt embarrassed by it , getting a gift made me feel a bit better. I'm sorry,I know that's probably not the same reason you're being watched.I just thought it would make you feel better." She looked at the ground as if asking both it and him for forgiveness.  
Spike knew Fluttershy was just trying to be a good had no idea why he was even grounded and here he was taking his anger out on her for no reason at all. It was Fancy Pants he was upset at but that didn't mean he needed to be upset at everyone else over it. Fluttershy didn't have a mean bone in her body so he knew she didn't mean anything mean by her gift. He then decided to put the scarf back on to show no hard feelings before replying.

"No,I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, Fluttershy.I've just been in a bad mood because of the whole being grounded scarf really is nice. Thanks for it."  
Fluttershy looked a bit relieved but still a bit upset, so Spike thought of another way to apologize to her. He reached into his shopping bag on Flash's back and pulled out an extra amethyst gem that he brought for was big enough to sell for at least 25 was likely way more than what Fluttershy would have gotten for the scarf.

"Wow, thanks Spike this is very generous of you." Fluttershy replied no longer a hug she then trotted away to sell her newly acquired gem.  
After that brief encounter Spike tried a little harder to concentrate on who he was truly angry at. It was Fancy Pants's fault he was feeling this way after all. He felt like hunting the guy down and challenging him to a fight for Rarity's hoof but he knew that would likely not end well on his part. The next best thing would be one upping in something that he does for Rarity. Something he knew he could do better then him was help with things at the boutique. One of the elements of harmony getting married had brought more attention to ponyville and Rarity's fashion business. She'd love it if he offered to lend a helping claw with some of her work tomorrow.  
There was no way at all he could see something like that backfiring on him. He wasn't called Twilight's number one assistant for nothing after all.

At Twilight's castle

Twilight had decided to take a little break from her papers since she was just about finished with them anyway. While she tried to concentrate on her new daring doo book she couldn't help let her mind wander to Spike. Specifically speaking she'd been thinking about his behavior recently. She had raised him since he was an egg and thought she'd taught him to be a bit more mature. It wasn't lost on her that the day Rarity got a steady boyfriend or possibly married that Spike wouldn't take it well but still. When she went to his room earlier after he left it looked like a horde of dragons wrecked the place. She knew grounding him again for something like this would only anger him more so she'd only ask him to clean up his room when he got back. It would probably be good to have a talk with him about this whole thing later as well.


End file.
